


I love you like rlb di tolieawake

by Code-Name_Black_Widow (LadyYunaRose)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky viene salvato dal potere dell'amore, I LOVE YOU LIKE RLB, M/M, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, cose che la storia non ha proprio azzeccato, gli Howling Commandos sono fantastici, il potere dell'amore, scherzi alla stampa, traduzione, una scusa in più per il fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYunaRose/pseuds/Code-Name_Black_Widow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I love you like rlb’ è divenuto una componente famosa, accettata e preziosa del gergo americano. Il significato delle lettere ‘rlb’ non è conosciuto, ma è comunemente considerato come una forte dichiarazione di amore romantico, di impegno e sacrificio.</p>
<p>Era stato Dernier a dirlo per primo. Steve non avrebbe mai immaginato che una cosa del genere a-vrebbe potuto sopravvivere la guerra e tutti gli anni che erano passati da allora.</p>
<p>In cui Tony impazzisce provando a capire perché questa frase ha un tale effetto su Cap, Bucky prende in giro la stampa, e Steve e Bucky si amano come rlb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you like rlb di tolieawake

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I love you like rlb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651511) by [tolieawake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake). 



> Note dell’autore: ispirato da ‘Skyppy’s List, Howling Commandos Version’ by Odsbodkins

_I love you like rlb_

La prima volta che la vide, Steve rimase immobile a guardarla. Tony, che stava camminando e parlando e gesticolando selvaggiamente, tutto contemporaneamente (come fa sempre Tony), all’inizio non se ne era accorto.  Quando se ne accorse, si accigliò, girò sui tacchi e si avviò verso dov’era Steve.

 

“Tutto ok, Cap?” chiese, facendo scivolare gli occhiali da sole abbastanza da poter dare un’occhiata a Steve.

 

“Sto bene,” mormorò Steve, ma non riusciva proprio a spostare lo sguardo. Stava guardando la grande vetrina del negozio accanto a lui, o meglio, stava guardando oltre la vetrina, verso la maglietta dai colori vivaci che stava indossando il manichino. Era di una vivida sfumatura di blu, attraversata da dei vortici gialli e con delle lettere bianche mostrate orgogliosamente sul petto.

 

_I love you like rlb_ , proclamava orgogliosamente.

 

“Che c’è?” chiese Tony, ‘non l’hai mai sentito dire prima?”

 

Steve deglutì, ma non rispose. Dietro il manichino c’era una serie di magliette, in vari colori e fantasie, tutte che portavano la stessa frase – _I love you like rlb._

 

“Io…” cominciò Steve, prima di fermarsi per schiarirsi la gola. “Sai che cosa significa?” chiese.

 

“Uh, è solo un modo di dire, Cap,” replicò Tony. “Sai, tipo LOL o Got Milk? Le rose sono rosse. Una parte molto importante della nostra cultura popolare che le persone usano senza pensarci su troppo.” Poi diede una scrollata di spalle. “Non credo ci sia qualcuno che sappia da dove viene, o cosa voglia dire ‘rlb’ – ma tutti lo prendono come fosse, che ne so, una dichiarazione d’amore o una cosa simile. Molto amore. Molto, moltissimo amore.” Tony aggrottò la fronte e aggiunse. “Una volta ho regalato un braccialetto a Pepper con su scritto _I love you like rlb_. Molto elegante, oro 24 carati, ogni tanto lo indossa.” Poi si fermò durante il suo velocissimo discorso sconclusionato abbastanza a lungo per guardare Steve. “Sei sicuro di stare bene, Cap? Perché sembra che tu abbia visto tipo un  fantasma.” Una pausa. “Non hai visto un fantasma, vero?”

 

“No, no, è solo che…” Steve permise alla sua voce di spezzarsi, scrollando disperatamente le spalle, allontanando le mani dai fianchi. Come avrebbe potuto spiegarsi. “Non so se le due cose sono collegate,” disse, “ma lo dicevano alcuni tipi, durante la guerra.”

 

“Ah,” disse Tony, girandosi per guardare le magliette nella vetrina. “Insomma, so che questo modo di dire è in giro da un po’ di tempo. È una di quelle cose di cui nessuno può essere certo su dove è iniziato o chi l’ha detto per primo.”

 

“Dernier,” mormorò Steve.

 

“Cosa?”

 

Scuotendo la testa, Steve fece un passo indietro rispetto alla vetrine, dandosi un contegno. “Niente,” disse. Infilandosi le mani in tasca, per farle smettere di tremare, anche se non l’avrebbe ammesso mai, si girò e si diresse nuovamente per strada. “Non dobbiamo andare da qualche parte?” chiese.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

“JARVIS,” chiese Steve, in piedi nel bel mezzo del suo piano all’Avenger Tower (perché Tony era davvero ridicolo quando si trattava di fare regali), “puoi fare una ricerca per me, per favore?”

 

“Certamente, Capitano Rogers,” rispose affabilmente JARVIS. “Cosa dovrei ricercare?”

 

“Ho… Ho visto una cosa oggi,” disse Steve, “mentre ero fuori con Tony. Lui ha detto che era un comune modo di dire e basta, però…” sospirò, lasciandosi spezzare la voce, passandosi una mano tra  capelli. “Scusa, forse non mi sto spiegando bene.”

 

“Forse potrebbe iniziare dal modo di dire?” suggerì JARVIS.

 

“Giusto, si, certo.” Prendendo un respiro, Steve si sforzò per far uscire le parole – parole che pensava non avrebbe mai più sentito – fuori dalla sua bocca. “Ti amo come rlb,” disse. Gli si spezzò la voce e dovette schiarirsi la gola. Gli occhi stavano iniziando a pungergli, ma decise di ignorare la cosa risolutamente.

 

“È un modo di dire comune,” lo informò JARVIS, con un cenno pensieroso. “Cosa vorrebbe sapere a riguardo?”

 

“C’è qualcuno che sa da dove viene?” chiese Steve. “Tony dice di no, ma, be’, pensavo che forse non è una cosa di comune conoscenza? O se c’è qualcuno che sa dov’è iniziato? Cosa significa?”

 

“Un momento, prego,” chiese JARVIS, prima di fare un altro cenno. Steve sapeva che era il suono che JARVIS faceva per far sapere di stare pensando – o meglio, che stava facendo delle ricerche e mettendo in ordine delle informazioni.

 

Facendo un passo indietro, Steve crollò sul divano, afferrando il cuscino più vicino e strappandolo quasi a metà talmente lo stringeva forte.

 

“Nonostante non sembri esserci un’origine documentata per questa frase,” disse calmo JARVIS, aiutando Steve a calmarsi con la sua voce modulata, “viene generalmente attribuito a un modo di dire sorto tra le truppe americane durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale. I soldati di ritorno portarono con sé su suolo americano anche queste parole. L’origine nella guerra prestò una certa inclinazione romantica a questo modo di dire, cosa che è persistita fino ai giorni nostri.

 

“Fatto interessante è che anche le truppe francesi portarono a casa in Francia questo modo di dire dopo la guerra, il che suggerisce che sia stato abbastanza famoso da essere trasferito tra le truppe Alleate. O che fosse conosciuto tra la resistenza. È anche piuttosto usato tra i paesi Alleati, ma maggiormente in America.

 

“Nel 1951, fece la sua prima apparizione su prodotti commerciali – come una piccola incisione su pendenti, venduti dalla compagnia Goldman Jewelry. Le Stark Industries furono coinvolte nel design delle collane.”

 

Steve sussultò.

 

“Da allora,” continuò JARVIS, “questa frase è apparsa su vari articoli commerciali in maniera continua negli anni; nonostante i prodotti commerciali in sé siano cambiati, la frase non è mai caduta in disuso. È stata accettata come parte dei correnti gerghi americano e francese, e appare in molte commedie romantiche, in libri rosa, in cartoline, così come in articoli di abbigliamento, gioielleria, targhe e persino tatuaggi.

 

“Il significato delle lettere ‘rlb’ non è conosciuto, ma è comunemente considerato come una forte dichiarazione di amore romantico, di impegno e sacrificio.”

 

Spingendo il pugno contro la bocca, Steve si morse le nocche, provando a strozzare il singhiozzo che gli stava salendo in gola.

 

“Durante gli anni ’80,” continuò JARVIS, “la frase fu scelta da un numero di attivisti per i diritti gay ed è stata da allora utilizzata con orgoglio dalla comunità. Tuttavia, le prove suggeriscono che anche prima di allora, e certamente da quel momento, è stata utilizzata come una frase per esprimere amore tra partner, senza alcun riferimento al loro orientamento sessuale.

 

“Poiché non è mai stato documentato un punto di origine per la frase, le aziende sono state in grado di creare articoli commerciali liberamente, e dunque, in questo momento, vi è una proliferazione di articoli in commercio disponibili.

 

“Nonostante le sue origini ignote, e la mancanza di chiarezza intorno al suo esatto significato, _I love you like rlb_ è divenuto una componente famosa, accettata e preziosa del gergo americano. Mi dispiace, ma non posso darle un significato esatto delle lettere rlb o una origine più specifica.”

 

Facendo un respiro profondo, Steve si appoggiò alla spalliera del divano, sbattendo le palpebre rapidamente. “Non ti preoccupare,” disse, ignorando il mondo in cui la sua voce si spezzò nuovamente. “Grazie, JARVIS.”

 

“Non c’è di che, Capitano. Se posso permettermi, lei sembra manifestare dello stress mentale. Vuole che avverta il Signor Stark? O forse uno degli altri abitanti della Torre? La Signorina Potts è attualmente di sopra e ha finito di lavorare per oggi.”

 

“No,” disse Steve, scuotendo la testa. “No, sto bene. Starò bene. Devo solo…”

 

Alzandosi, incespicò verso la camera da letto, tremando leggermente e quasi inciampando sui suoi stessi passi.

 

JARVIS fece un suono preoccupato prima di cadere in silenzio.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Il giorno seguente Steve si mise dei jeans, un cappello da baseball, una felpa col cappuccio e degli occhiali da sole, e sfidò la follia che era fare shopping nel ventunesimo secolo per comprare un paio di cose.

 

L’orologio con l’incisione sul retro andò al suo polso. La tuta e la maglietta li infilò in una busta, pronti a diventare il suo prossimo pigiama. Le targhette militari finte – be’, ne comprò un paio per aggiungere ad una di esse una semplice stringa di numeri (32557) – e poi se le appese al collo, lasciandole cadere accanto alle _sue_ targhette militari, quelle vere.

 

Non era molto, non era nemmeno abbastanza, ma in un qualche modo, lo fece stare meglio.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

La battaglia con il Soldato d’Inverno era come niente di quanto avesse fino ad adesso visto Steve in questo secolo. Il Soldato combatteva duramente e velocemente e con un sentimento nei suoi movimenti, nonostante la precisione e la grazia e gli ovvi allenamenti, che facevano pensare a Steve ai vicoli di Brooklyn.

 

La sua squadra stava gridando negli auricolari, Occhio di Falco perché né Steve né il Soldato volevano stare fermi abbastanza a lungo da fargli sparare un colpo sicuro. Iron Man girava in cerchio sopra le loro teste, Hulk era lì vicino e sembrava essere pronto a spaccare tutto se gliene avessero dato possibilità. La Vedova stava correndo verso la loro posizione, pronta a entrare nella mischia. Thor li incitava entrambi come guerrieri coraggiosi.

 

Poi il Soldato afferrò Steve e in un qualche modo, durante la battaglia, il suo elmetto gli era stato sfilato e il colletto della sua uniforme si era strappato abbastanza da permettere al Soldato di stringere con le dita la catena che aveva attorno al collo, tirandola e attorcigliandola.

 

Steve si abbassò e rotolò a terra per evitare di venire strangolato, mentre allungava il braccio disperato, per riprendersi le targhette militari.

 

Il Soldato gelò sul posto, con lo sguardo fisso sulle targhette che pendolavano dalla sua mano, gli occhi spalancati facendo mancare il respiro a Steve con un pugno, mentre il suo cervello raspava in cerca di una ragione per la sua reazione.

 

“Cap?” lo chiamò Occhio di Falco. “Ho una visuale.”

 

“Aspetta,” disse Steve. Diede uno sguardo alle targhette, notando che il Soldato aveva afferrato quelle finte,  e che i suoi occhi erano fissi su quella frase. Sul modo di dire.

 

_I love you like rlb_

Lentamente, il Soldato alzò gli occhi verso quelli di Steve. “Cosa?” chiede. La sua voce era attutita sotto la maschera, e Steve si ritrovò a fare un passo in avanti, alzando le mani per togliergliela gentilmente.

 

Il suo cuore stava battendo all’impazzata nel suo petto e perse il respiro non appena tolta la maschera. C’erano lacrime nei suoi occhi (le ignorò), e il suo cuore stava battendo ancora più forte (da che ricordava, più forte da quando aveva assunto il siero).

 

“Bucky,” sussurrò.

 

Lentamente Bucky (perché quelli erano gli occhi di Bucky, anche se stavano lottando contro la confusione e lo sguardo vuoto del Soldato) disse le parole. “Ti amo come rlb,” disse.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

“Per dire,” disse Tony, “è un po’ strano. Prima Cap esce fuori di testa per quella frase quando la vede su una maglietta, e ora il Soldato d’Inverno – _il Soldato d’Inverno!_ – la usa tipo per infrangere la quantità folle di lavaggio del cervello che ha sopportato.”

 

Clint scrollò le spalle. “Dicono che è spuntata durante la guerra da qualche parte,” disse. “Magari Cap era lì quando è iniziata.”

 

“E il Soldato?” chiese Tony.

 

“Eravamo lì.” La squadra si girò per vedere Steve mentre entrava nella stanza. I suoi capelli erano ancora umidi dalla doccia, e i suoi occhi erano sospettosamente rossi e accesi. C’era una speranza cauta nei suoi occhi che fece capire a tutti quanto fosse stato chiuso in sé stesso. Steve fece un cenno con la testa verso la finestra di osservazione davanti al quale erano tutti in piedi. Dall’altro lato, il Soldato d’Inverno stava seduto ad un tavolo, con lo sguardo abbassato verso le targhette militari che erano ancora chiuse nel suo pugno. I capelli erano sciolti davanti al suo volto, perciò non riuscivano a vederlo con chiarezza, ma era stato sospettosamente calmo e condiscendente da quando era stato preso in custodia.

 

“Eravate?” chiese Steve, spostando gli occhi verso Steve, valutando la cosa.

 

Steve gli sorrise a denti stretti. “Eravamo,” ripeté. Fece un cenno verso il Soldato. “Il suo nome è James Buchanan Barnes. È il mio migliore amico. Lui..” Steve fece una pausa, facendo un respiro e deglutendo. Poi scrollò le spalle. “Eravamo lì quando Dernier l’ha detto la prima volta – non credo volesse farcelo sentire, ma l’abbiamo sentito comunque.” Il suo sguardo si perse nel vuoto, vedendo qualcosa che loro non potevano vedere.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

“Siete pazzi?” sibilò Dum Dum, guardando Dernier attraverso la pioggia. Poi fece una smorfia. “Sapete cosa state rischiando.”

 

Dernier scrollò le spalle, dando un’occhiata oltre la sua spalla dove Gabe era seduto sotto un lembo della loro tenda. “Lo so,” disse. “E non rischierei questa cosa per niente, ma lo amo come rlb.”

 

“Rlb?” chiese Bucky, facendo un passo in avanti accanto Steve e aggrottando le sopracciglia sotto la pioggia. “Di che stanno parlando?”

 

Steve scrollò le spalle, scuotendo la testa. “Non ne sono sicuro,” disse, col sopracciglio corrucciato.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Infilando le sue magre scorte in uno zaino, Steve se lo portò su una spalla, girandosi per guardare in faccia i suoi uomini. “Non mi aspetto che voi mi seguiate,” disse, “ma devo chiedervi di non provare a fermarmi.”

 

“Che sta succedendo?” chiese Falsworth, entrando nella tenda e dando uno sguardo intorno.

 

“Tu che dici?” chiese Morita, “abbiamo un’altra situazione rlb.”

 

Steve sbatté le palpebre. “Cosa?” chiese, prima di scuotere la testa. “Non importa. Il rendezvous è tra due ore, a nord-est da qui. Arrivate al punto di incontro e..”

 

“Senza offesa, Cap,” lo interruppe Falsworth, “ma non andremo al rendezvous.”

 

“Nemmeno per sogno,” concordò Dum Dum. “Tu vai a cercare Barnes. E anche noi.”

 

Steve scosse la testa. “Non posso chiedervi di..”

 

“Non lo stai chiedendo, ci stiamo offrendo noi,” disse Gabe, alzandosi in piedi. Attorno a loro, gli altri annuirono.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Tornarono a campo base sei giorni dopo, coperti di fango, stanchi, affamati, ma con Barnes al loro fianco (be’, al fianco di Steve).

 

Phillips diede loro uno sguardo, prima di scuotere la testa. “Rlb?” chiese.

 

“Rlb,” concordò Falsworth con un cenno della testa.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

“Avete una ragazza a casa?” chiese Steve, dando uno sguardo al piccolo gruppo di soldati attorno al fuoco che si scambiavano delle storie.

 

“Si,” rispose uno di loro. Uscì fuori dalla tasca una foto consumata, tenendola in modo da farla vedere agli altri. “Questa qui è la mia donna,” rispose. “La donna più bella dei paraggi.”

 

“Una bellezza,” commentò un altro soldato.

 

Quello scosse la testa. “Nah, non è solo una bellezza,” disse. “Questa è la donna che sposerò, la amo come rlb.”

 

Gli altri annuirono, sorridendo comprensivi.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

“Hey, Steve,” mormorò Bucky, cambiando posizione in modo che la sua faccia fosse premuta contro il collo di Steve, dove erano coricati nella loro tenda.

 

“Mmm,” rispose Steve.

 

Un sorriso perfido curvò le labbra di Bucky contro la pelle di Steve. “Ti amo come rlb,” disse.

 

Alzando gli occhi al cielo – e il suo corpo – Steve si girò in modo da poter guardare Bucky negli occhi. “Davvero, Buck?” chiese.

 

Bucky si limitò a sorridergli in risposta. “Che c’è?” chiese. “Ancora non hai capito cosa significa?”

 

“Certo che l’ho capito,” rispose Steve. “Non sono così sottili come credono.” Bucky abbozzò una risata. “Ma avresti potuto dire ‘ti amo’ e basta,” continuò Steve.

 

“Avrei potuto,” concordò Bucky. “Ma così mi piace di più. Sai, l’ho sentito dire ad alcuni soldati oggi, come se fosse una cosa speciale, qualcosa di più di un semplice ‘ti amo’. Mi piace.”

 

“Certo che ti piace,” concordò Steve. Allungando una mano, attraversò il contorno della fronte di Bucky, del suo naso, della sua guancia. Bucky si girò, premendo un bacio contro il palmo di Steve. “Ti amo come rlb, Buck,” disse Steve.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

“E qui c’è il piano comune,” proclamò Tony, allargando le braccia e girando intorno mentre indicava l’area in cui erano appena entrati. Dietro di lui, Bucky (perché c’era solo Bucky adesso, niente più Soldato d’Inverno), diede uno sguardo in giro e fece un fischio.

 

“Guarda un po’ qui,” disse, girandosi per sorridere a Steve. “Adesso frequenti i ragazzini ricchi.”

 

Sorridendo (non aveva smesso di sorridere da quando Bucky lo aveva abbracciato la prima volta, portando Steve vicino nella cella minuscola in cui l’avevano chiuso, mentre premeva le labbra contro il collo di Steve e mormorando quelle parole contro la sua pelle, ‘ti amo come rlb’), Steve scrollò leggermente le spalle. “Solo un ragazzino ricco,” disse. “Anche se molto ricco.”

 

“Esattamente,” concordò Tony. “Dunque, se hai bisogno di qualcosa, fammelo sapere. Se non ce l’ho già, sono piuttosto sicuro di potertelo procurare.”

 

“Hai una di quelle magliette con su scritto _I love you like rlb_?” chiese Bucky, facendo un sorriso furbo verso Steve.

 

Tony lo guardò a bocca aperta. “Cosa?” chiese, prima di fermarsi e scuotere la testa. “No, non dirmelo, non lo voglio sapere,” disse (anche se lo voleva sapere). “JARVIS, per favore, ordina a Barnes delle magliette.”

 

“Certamente, Signore,” concordò JARVIS con facilità.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Bucky tendeva a usare le sue magliette con su scritto _I love you like rlb_ mentre era nella Torre – ogni volta che non era in uniforme, poteva essere trovato a rilassarsi in una delle sue magliette. Steve gli faceva sempre un sorriso affettuoso quando vedeva le magliette, e Tony era piuttosto sicuro che quella era una mezza ragione per cui erano praticamente diventate la firma dell’armadio di Barnes.

 

Perciò non fu affatto una sorpresa quando ne indossò una alla sua prima intervista con la stampa. Almeno, non fu una sorpresa per gli Avenger (anche se il fatto che Barnes si rifiutasse di dirgli perché gli piacessero così tanto quelle magliette stava facendo impazzire Tony), anche se fu una sorpresa per la stampa.

 

“Sergente Barnes,” chiese una giornalista. “Ho notato che sta indossando una maglietta decorata con la famosa frase _I love you like rlb_. Mi stavo chiedendo, è stata una scelta particolare? Ha un particolare significato per lei?”

 

Bucky sbatté le palpebre, guardando la giornalista, prima di girarsi per guardare Steve. “Non lo sanno?” chiese, sembrando vagamente incredulo (ma con un sottile strato di humour dietro che suggeriva che sapeva esattamente cosa stesse facendo e che la sua incredulità era parte di un folle piano elaborato da lui – Tony ancora non riusciva a credere che cose potesse convincere Cap a fare quando la sua voce assumeva quel tono).

 

“Bucky,” sospirò Steve, alzando gli occhi al cielo, ma senza fare alcun cenno per fermarlo.

 

Girandosi verso i giornalisti, Bucky sorrise loro dolcemente. “Certo che per me significa qualcosa,” disse. “Insomma, sono sorpreso che qualcuno si sia ricordato di questa follia,” diede una scrollata di spalle. “Penso sia stato Gabe a usarlo per la prima volta.”

 

“Dernier,” lo corresse affettuosamente Steve.

 

“Giusto,” concordò Bucky con una risata, “Dernier.”

 

“Ci sta dicendo,” chiese la giornalista, con gli occhi spalancati, “che conosce qual è stato il primo momento in cui è stata usata questa frase iconica?”

 

“Certo,” disse Bucky. “Almeno, conosco i tipi che l’hanno usata per primi. Non sono sicuro se l’ho sentita la prima volta che è stata utilizzata – non era una cosa che dicevano davanti a me o a Steve, all’inizio.”

 

“Perché no?”

 

Bucky rise di nuovo. “Perché era su di noi,” rispose con un sorriso. “Non volevano farci capire di avere capito.” Un’altra scrollata di spalle. “Pensavano di essere furbi, molto subdoli.” Scosse la testa con un un sorriso affettuoso. “Dernier lo diceva su Gabe.”

 

“Jacques Dernier e Gabe Jones,” chiese un altro giornalista, “che, anni dopo la guerra, hanno confermato di avere una relazione romantica dai tempi della guerra?”

 

“E durante,” concordò affabile Bucky. “E si, Dernier diceva di amare Gabe ‘come rlb’. Lo usavano tutto il tempo – be’, non necessariamente l’intera frase ‘ti amo come rlb’, ma ‘rlb’. Come se fosse un codice super segreto che avevano inventato loro. Steve sta per fare qualcosa di stupido perché mi sono di nuovo allontanato dai ragazzi, è una ‘situazione rlb’. Spiegare a Phillips perché eravamo in ritardo al rendezvous, ‘scusi, Generale, ma rlb, sa com’è?’”

 

Accanto a loro, Tony era a bocca spalancata – è un genio, ok, perciò lui l’aveva capito.

 

“E l’rlb,” chiese la prima giornalista, avvicinandosi sul posto, “cosa significa?”

 

Bucky rise. “Rogers loves Barnes, ovviamente.”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Ci fu una violenta e prolifica reazione alla dichiarazione di Bucky. Tony dichiarò che avevano rotto Internet (Steve era piuttosto sicuro che fosse impossibile, ma lasciò credere a Tony di averli convinti), e per un certo periodo di tempo i giornalisti non furono interessati a nient’altro.

 

Ma, alla fine dei giochi, le cose non cambiarono.

 

Bucky continuò a indossare le sue magliette mentre era nella Torre, e a coricarsi accanto a Steve la notte, mormorando quelle parole sulla sua pelle. In un qualche modo, il fatto che questa, dopo tutto quello che era successo, tutta la storia che era stata scritta su di loro, che questa fosse la cosa che era durata e che era prosperata di più – faceva sorridere Bucky.

 

“Ho sempre detto che il nostro amore era come una di quelle storie epiche,” disse a Steve con affetto.

 

Steve fece una smorfia. “Questo non è vero. Tu dicevi che io ero un imbecille e che mi dovevi stare vicino altrimenti mi sarei fatto uccidere.”

 

Bucky scrollò le spalle. “Anche questo è vero,” concordò con facilità. Poi fece un sorriso, acceso e brillante, quel tipo di sorriso che scacciavano via le ombre del suo dolore e del senso di colpa per un momento. “Comunque sia, siamo, tipo, la definizione dell’amore romantico in questo secolo,” disse. “Dovrà pur contare qualcosa.”

 

“Questo non lo so,” rispose Steve, “ma so che ti amo.”

 

“Come rlb?” chiese Bucky.

 

“Certo,” annuì Steve con una risata, “Ti amo come rlb. Adesso stai fermo, cretino, sto provando a disegnarti.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell’autore: L’idea per questa fan fiction, ‘I love you like rlb’ mi è venuta dopo avere letto la voce numero 33 della magnifica ‘Skippy’s List, Howling Commandos Version’ di Odsbodkins. Ho adorato l’idea che i Commandos usavano degli acronimi per descrivere la relazione tra Bucky e Steve, ed ecco da dove è venuta questa fic. Se non avete ancora letto la lista, vi garantisco che vi lascerà col sorriso addosso!
> 
> Note della Traduttrice: Primo lavoro di traduzione per questo universo! WOW. Ho adorato questa storia e non ho potuto fare a meno di tradurla. Spero vi piaccia! Ho un paio di spiegazioni da fare:  
> • I love like rlb. Non l’ho tradotta in tutta l’opera di proposito. È il 2016, e anche qui in Italia su magliette, orologi, cappelli, eccetera, si trovano incisioni o decorazioni in inglese. Perciò ho deciso di tradurre la frase solo quando lo diceva un personaggio ad un altro per indicare il significato e non il modo di dire in se. Non so se sono stata chiara. Spero di si.  
> • Got milk? Non so perché sto provando a spiegarlo a voi, quando non l’ho capito bene nem-meno io. Per quel che ne so è una trovata pubblicitaria per invitare al consumo di latte di mucca. Credo sia diventato un meme lì negli USA o una cosa del genere. Boh.  
> • Rlb. Rogers loves Barnes – Rogers ama Barnes. Le iniziali sono ispirate all’entrata 33 della ‘Skippy’s List, Howling Commandos Version’ di Odsbodkins. L’entrata dice: “Not allowed to respond to queries as to where your officers are with ‘SNRFB’. We know what SNAFU means, we have worked out what this means.” Ovvero “Non si deve rispondere a domande su dove si trovano i nostri ufficiali con ‘SNRFB’. Sappiamo cosa vuol dire SNAFU, abbia-mo capito cosa significa.” SNAFU vuol dire (è una cosa ufficiale, veniva usato veramente durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale) ‘Situation Normal, All Fucked Up’, letteralmente, ‘Situazione Normale, Tutto a Puttane’, praticamente ‘come al solito, va tutto male’. SNRFB, di conseguenza, vuol dire ‘Situation Normal, Rogers Fucking Barnes’, ovvero ‘Situazione Normale, Rogers Scopa Barnes’. È una cosa estremamente divertente.  
> • Cosa che non c’entra niente con la fan fiction, ma che mi fa arrabbiare come una bestia è la traduzione orribile di “Jerk. Punk.” In “Cretino. Imbecille.” Nei film. Jerk e Punk hanno un sottotesto molto particolare come parole (jerk è un sinonimo molto volgare per ‘masturbarsi’ e punk indica ‘giovane uomo che ha una relazione sessuale con un altro uomo’) e cretino e imbecille non mi piacciono. Che peccato.


End file.
